halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2009
Second Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2009-2010) December 11, 2009 — January 11, 2010 Welcome to the Second Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2009—2010. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards election and celebration, the second, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin on December 11, 2009 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on January 1, 2009, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced later that day on January 11, 2010! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from either Ajax 013 or Subtank. You may nominate a single article only for a single category. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues""Unrealism", "Canonicity Problems", etc ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. ##Winners of the First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Award cannot be nominated. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on January 10, 2010 (24 hours before the end of the event) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 11, 2010 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrat Rotaretilbo if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant Loyalist/Separatist species. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. *Most Unique Concept of the Year - A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year SPARTAN-012 (Lordofmonsterisland) *'Name': SPARTAN-012 (Lordofmonsterisland) (full name) *'Author': Lordofmonsterisland *'Nominator': CommanderTony Voting (2) #Great article overall...and it has William T. Riker, one of the best sci-fi characters as a partial inspiration! # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-108 (Matt-256) *'Name': SPARTAN-108 *'Author': Matt-256 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (3) #A well-crafted and fun character, often overlooked in light of others - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #I started loving this article the second I saw the Agent Washington (RvB) and Wash (Firefly) references. #外国人(7alk) 05:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Andrew-306 (SpecOps306) *'Name: Andrew-306 *'Author': SpecOps306 *'Nominator': Matt-256 Voting (1) #Anything that manages to defy the rule of 150 without being torn to shreds by the community definetly needs a medal :P (anybody with me on a mutual agreement to use his solution to the S-II problem?) - Scot-113 (Scot 113) *'Name': Scot-113 *'Author': Scot 113 *'Nominator': Scot 113 Voting (0) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Ashley Peterson (Matt-256) *'Name': Ashley Peterson *'Author': Matt-256 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (1) #Nice character with a good deal of potential - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Eddie Buck (CommanderTony) *'Name: Eddie Buck *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (5) #-- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 22:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) #It's based off of my least favorite Firefly character, its canon friendliness is shaky at best, and it seems to technically belong in another category... nevertheless, this article is one of the most creative tie-ins that I've ever seen and is also very well written and designed. #--''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) #外国人(7alk) 19:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Covenant Character of the Year Autel 'Vadam (Maslab and Sona 'Demal) *'Name': Autel 'Vadam (full name) *'Author': Maslab and Sona 'Demal *'Nominator': Maslab Voting (4) #--Do not insult me. 16:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) #--I'll take your word for it that I'm allowed to vote. If not, change it. User:Sona 'Demal 21:01, December 11, 2009 #--Great article; deserving of my vote. Congrats. ^_^ #--''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ath 'Taranee (Baccus78) *'Name': Ath 'Taranee *'Author': Baccus78 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #A cool character who's Truth's personal assassin - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #As per LOMI's above statement... besides, I like mercenaries. Ang 'Elhi (Angel54) *'Name: Ang 'Elhi *'Author': Angel54 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (0) Best AI Character of the Year 117649 Annihilative Repentance (117649AnnihilativeRepentance) *'Name': 117649 Annihilative Repentance *'Author': 117649AnnihilativeRepentance *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (6) #Because semi-rampant Monitors with questionable motives are good... somehow - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # #Do not insult me. 04:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) #- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) # # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Michael Bomba (Jolly W. Roberts) *'Name: Michael Bomba *'Author': Jolly W. Roberts *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (0) Strifalex Benvora (Another Poetic Spartan) *'Name': Strifalex Benvora *'Author': Another Poetic Spartan *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #Who can resist tragic characters? - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Starship of the Year Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier (SPARTAN 119) *'Name: Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier *'Author': SPARTAN 119 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (3) #Massive carriers = very good - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 04:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) #I'm putting my one free self-vote here. SPARTAN 119 Pegasus-class Battlestar (CommanderTony) *'Name: Pegasus-class Battlestar *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': CommanderTony Voting (2) # Since my other long article was already nominated by AJ, I might as well use my only "self-vote" for my other long article! # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) UNSC Las Vegas (SPARTAN-118) *'Name': UNSC Las Vegas *'Author': SPARTAN-118 *'Nominator': SPARTAN-118 Voting (4) #This has been my only real long work here so far. A effort I started sometime last year, all for this competition. #119's is of a more unique concept, but I like the care that 118's put in to the history of his ship. Give it a bit of soul.--Do not insult me. 04:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) #Good article, really creative! Sona 'Demal 03:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) #外国人(7alk) 05:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Ground/Air Vehicle of the Year Type-4 “To-Ggae-Bi” Exoskeleton (Hollywood101x) *'Name': Type-4 Exoskeleton *'Author': Hollywood101x *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (3) #Rather unique in that we don't have many exoskeletons, and the few we do have are mostly UNSC: Hollywood, however, went and made one for the Sangheili and the Vorenus, and I see this as the better of the two - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) AF-16 Falcon Strike Fighter (Masterchief46517) *'Name: AF-16 Falcon Strike Fighter *'Author': Masterchief46517 *'Nominator': Masterchief46517 Voting (1) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 09:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Best Weapon of the Year Type-15 “Brute Nailer” Assault Rifle (The parkster) *'Name': Type-15 Assault Rifle *'Author': The parkster] *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (1) #I've gotta hand it to Parkster, he knew how to make a complicated gun article'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Best Technology of the Year MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII (Ajax 013) *'Name': Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (4) #Because Ajax made a great article out of what should've been a rather simple update - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #No need for me to say anything, Lomi already did. - #Still waiting for the Jump Variant. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) T-69 Dove Tactical Medic-Aid Drone (Spartan 501) *'Name: T-69 Dove Tactical Medic-Aid Drone *'Author': Spartan 501 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (0) Best Event of the Year War of Vengeance (SpecOps306 and The All-knowing Sith'ari) *'Name': War of Vengeance *'Authors': SpecOps306 and The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #See me description in the "Most Unique" category for more info on my reasons - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Location of the Year Ketesh (SpecOps306) *'Name: Ketesh *'Author': SpecOps306 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #Complex, galaxy-spanning histories interweaved with the Forerunners and the Precursors, a second Sangheili species and the Jabberwocky?? Wonderful stuff - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Organization of the Year Alliance of United Races (Ajax 013 and Lordofmonsterisland) *'Name: Alliance of United Races *'Authors': Ajax 013 and Lordofmonsterisland *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (0) Covenant Remnant Factions (Specops306) *'Name': Covenant Remnant Factions *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #Because I love when things blow into a million pieces and then the bigger ones mop up the small ones - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Species of the Year Machina (Ajax 013) *'Name: Machina *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (1) #Cyborgs, generally, are hard to pull off, but Ajax did it really well with the Machina: cool characters, infinitely modifiable tech and secret connections to higher races are pretty cool - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Virmirians (Baccus78) *'Name: Virmirians *'Author': Baccus78 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (0) Kaaranese Sangheili (Specops306) *'Name': Kaaranese Sangheili *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Specops306 *'Description': A long-sundered branch of the Sangheili civilisation, the Kaaranese Sangheili of Ketesh are culturally, religiously, and technologically distinct, developing separately over 250,000 years until their eventual induction into the Covenant. Their links to the mysterious Labyrinth Array, and rise to prominence during the War of Vengeance, turned them into a formidable force, allying themselves with the Sangheili Separatists and becoming major players within the Sangheili hierarchy. Voting (4) #Since my faction are technically a sub-species, does it still count?Specops306 #It doesn't matter. Good luck... oh, and don't use that template when voting. It is incompatible.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) #Amazing article. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Fantastically wrote. Deserves this award. - Scot 113 :User lacks the mainspace edits to vote. # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Article of the Year Most Unique Concept War of Vengeance (SpecOps306 and The All-knowing Sith'ari) *'Name': War of Vengeance *'Author': SpecOps306 and The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland *'Description': Although predated in conception by LieutenantDavie's unfinished Great Schism expansion, the War of Vengeance shows that the Great Schism was no small thing: the Covenant fractured into many dozens of factions, large and small, and the war to reconcile this dragged on for many years with ill effects on all sides. Voting (3) #See above - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #Might as well vote for my own article!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) #Amazing article. Gets my vote.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 18:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Transmission Log Domain (Subtank) *'Name: Transmission Log Domain (full name) *'Author': Subtank *'Nominator': Subtank *'Description': Transmission Log Domain, in its first phase, was supposed to be an Alternate Reality Game which would lead users to Halo: ARG... but due to time constraints, I had to abandoned that concept. As of now, the Transmission Log Domain serves as a database which still holds many mysteries for a current/active project (this started back in January 11, 2009 and is currently ongoing) and is not part of the Elysium Timeline (Another ongoing project which monitors the Halo franchise and expands the universe with fanon materials). Voting (4) #As per nomination.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) #Damn purdy group of Articles. - #外国人(7alk) 19:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Roleplay of the Year RP:Operation: WARDOG (Ajax 013) *'Name': RP:Operation: WARDOG *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (3) #Because it was all I could think of, really - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) #SPARTAN 119 # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Best Novel of the Year Transmissions and File Reports (Another Poetic Spartan) *'Name: Transmissions and File Reports *'Author': Another Poetic Spartan *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (1) #Cool and creepy, all in one - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 1 (Maslab) *'Name: Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 1 *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator:' Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #Great story, read it and you'll see why. Sona 'Demal 21:04, December 11, 2009 #Although, it tokk my one week to read, it is perfect. User:Flood12345 23:50, December 13, 2009 #I don't say this often but, damn, outstanding job on this. Congratulations. # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Transmission Log Domain/Analysis (Subtank) *'Name': Transmission Log Domain/Analysis *'Author': Subtank *'Nominator': -Ascension- Voting (1) #--Lol@Phailure 00:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Vadam Legacies/The Darkest Hour (Sona 'Demal) *'Name': Vadam Legacies/The Darkest Hour (full name) *'Author': Sona 'Demal *'Nominator': Maslab Voting (1) #--Do not insult me. 02:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The Forerunners Chronicles/Part 1: Emergence (Sona 'Demal) *'Name': The Forerunners Chronicles/Part 1: Emergence *'Author': Sona 'Demal *'Nominator': Flood12345 Voting (1) #--Cool Story, bro. 01:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Best Writer of the Year Another Poetic Spartan *'Name': User:Another Poetic Spartan *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (1) #New user, yes, but he's got some cool stuff up his sleeves - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Matt-256 *'Name: User:Matt-256 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (3) #Matt's been around the block more than a few times: this guy's been here making great stuff longer than I have, but he never seems to get enough recognition for it - //Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # #Great writer, he gets my vote. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Specops306 *'Name: Specops306 *'Nominator': Subtank Voting (7) #Specops306 has been an exceptional user ever since he ~got bored of Halopedia joined Halo Fan Fiction Wiki.... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) #--One of the masters of Fanon. #Most of the time I don't bother trying to criticize his articles, as I know I won't be able to. Excellent work. --Do not insult me. 06:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) #Since I've worked with him on the War of Vengeance, I've realised just how good he is at this.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) # Good contributer and writer --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) #外国人(7alk) 19:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # 112 22:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC)